Daizenshuu SS1
Welcome to Daizenshuu SS1: The Character and Location Guide. Should not be read by people who wish to avoid spoilers! CHARACTERS Primary Olant *Age: 16 *Power Levels: **Indus Saga: 7,000 **Zenkai Saga (beginning): 9,200 **Zenkai Saga (end): 20,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 50,000 **Hell Saga/Dragon Ball Saga (beginning): 100,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (post-training): 250,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (post-Zenkai): 1,000,000 **Final Saga: 60,000,000 **Post-Final Saga: 100,000,000 *Techniques: Supremacy Cannon, Double Cannon, Big Bang Smash, Supreme Nova, Supreme Energy, Golden Cannon *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru, False Super Saiyan (Controlled), Super Saiyan (Unmastered), 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, 3rd Grade Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Super Saiyan 4 Olant is a Lord-class Saiyan who was born into a powerful Saiyan family - both in power and influence - he was raised in a luxury mansion and is respected by many of his lesser Saiyans, due to being born of a powerful family he has a naturally high power of 7,000. His signature move, which was invented by him when he first started planet conquering, is the Supremacy Cannon, a massive energy wave fired from both hands. Olant's name comes from "Jack O' Lant'ern", an alternate name for the "Pumpkin" - a type of vegetable. Bage *Age: 16 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 14,000 **Zenkai Saga: 14,500 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 37,000 **Hell Saga/Dragon Ball Saga (beginning): 87,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (post-training): 160,000 **Final Saga: 90,000,000 **Post-Final Saga: 150,000,000 *Techniques: Bage Blaster, Bage Punch, Bage Bomber, Super Body Slam, Empowered Bage Cannon, Juggernaut Rush *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru, False Super Saiyan, False Super Saiyan (Rage Empowered), False Super Saiyan (Zero Restraint), Power-Weighted, Super Saiyan, Enchanced Super Saiyan Bage is a Saiyan elite and was the most powerful Saiyan until he was surpassed by Olant during the battle against Zenkai. Olant is a bulky, round headed Saiyan, who eats twice as much as the average Saiyan. His favoured technique is his Bage Blaster - a mouth energy wave which is charged through laughing. Bage's name comes from "Cab'bage" - a type of vegetable Eed *Age: 15 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 1,000 **Zenkai Saga: 1,150 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 20,000 **Final Saga: 750,000 **''Earthrise'': 850,000 *Techniques: Super Slap, Fury Swipes, Full Ki Blast, Flaming Storm, Maximum Energy Wave *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru Eed is a low class Saiyan who was somehow lucky enough to be classed with the elites Olant and Bage, likely due to his friendship with them in the Saiyan's equivalent of school. Eed is not a very good fighter but has somehow managed to figure out how to use a powerful energy blast using up all of his energy. Eed's name comes from "W'eed'" - an undesirable plant Barb *Age: 17 *Power Level: **Inudus Saga: 9,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 30,000 **Hell Saga/Dragon Ball Saga (beginning): 74,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (post-training): 215,000 **Final Saga: 60,000,000 **Post-Final Saga: 100,000,000 *Techniques: Final Destructive Wave, Meteor Combo, Pressure Nuke, Destructive Spark, Ultimate Destructive Attack *Transformations: Oozaru, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 An Elite-class Saiyan. Barb has been Olant's rival over many things, though he always tricked Olant into thinking that he only had a power of 4,000 in order to make his victory much more satisfying. After the destruction of Vegeta, Barb escaped with Aspar, Ache, Ciche, and Kale. His ultimate technique is the Final Destructive Wave - a huge beam of yellow energy. Barb's name comes from "Rhu'barb'" - a vegetable Aspar *Age: 16 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 5,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 24,000 **Final Saga: 680,000 **''Earthrise'': 780,000 *Techniques: Annoying Blaster, Desperation Rush, Reality Ray *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru A Mid-class Saiyan who suffers from anxiety and paranoia, this did in fact save his and his allies life when he heard Bardock talking about Frieza's plan to destroy Vegeta. Aspar is a decent fighter overall, with his signature move being referred to as the 'Annoying Blaster' by anyone who has faced it. Aspar's name comes from "Aspar'agus" - a vegetable Ache *Age: 15 *Power Level: **Indus Saga: 1,000 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 21,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (beginning): 34,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (post-training): 67,000 **Final Saga: 750,000 **''Earthrise: 850,000 *Techniques: Super Slap, Rage Punch, Raging Beam, Raging Blast (Levels: 1, 2, and 3) *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru An angry little low-class Saiyan, he generally outs rage behind his attacks, making him slightly more of a threat than any other of his power level. He has a rivalry with Eed that has gone on for many years. Ache's name comes from "Spin'''ache" - a vegetable Ciche *Age: 16 *Power Level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS: 3,300 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 25,000 **Hell Saga/Dragon Ball Saga: 41,000 **Final Saga: 45,000 **Post-Final Saga: 47,000 *Techniques and inventions: Full Power Energy Wave, Paralyse Glove, Piece-Together Bot, Spy Drones *Transformations: Oozaru, Super Armor Ciche is a rare subject among Saiyans, while he is a mid-class Saiyan and thus should have been focused on power, he has always had a deep interest in technology and is one of the smartest Saiyans alive, with brainpower similar to a Tuffle scientist. Ciche's name comes from "Qu'iche'" - a dish that incorporates many vegetables Kale *Age: 15 *Power Level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS: 920 **Icer and Milkus Saga: 20,000 **Hell Saga/Dragon Ball Saga (beginning): 33,000 **Dragon Ball Saga (post-training): 68,000 **Final Saga: 600,000 **''Earthrise'': 620,000 *Techniques: Barrage Energy Wave, Spirit Blaster, Spirit Bomb, Spirit Boost *Transformations: Semi-Oozaru, Oozaru Kale is also an oddity among Saiyans, he does not like fighting and thus is not liked by most Saiyans of his class. Due to them both being different from others, he and Ciche became friends fast. Kale's name comes from "Kale" - a vegetable Acress *Age: 16 *Power level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS'': 6,000 **Hell Saga/Dragon Ball Saga: 400,000 **Final Saga: 45,000,000 **Post-Final Saga: 80,000,000 *Techniques: Supremacy Cannon, Instant Transmission, Ricochet Ball, Dominance Burster *Transformations: Oozaru, False Super Saiyan Acress is a Lady-class Saiyan and was a member of the sister squad to Olant's along with Amara and Olivia. Olant entered the Saiyan Tournament in order to win for Acress. Acress' name comes from "Cress" and "Par'acress'" - vegetables Amara *Age: 16 *Power level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS'': **Dragon Ball Saga: **Final Saga: 40,000,000 **Post-Final Saga: 55,000,000 *Techiques: Breaker Blast, Breaker Barrier *Transformations: Oozaru, Power-Weight Balant *Age: N/A (Physicall 16/17) *Power level: **Final Saga: 7,500,000,000 **''Earthrise'': *Techniques: Final Supremacy Wave Cannon, Pressure Nuke, Big Bang Smash, Full Power Supremacy Cannon *Transformations: Oozaru, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Secondary Frank *Age: 1 *Power level: **Indus Saga: 1,200 **Dragon Ball Saga: 50,000 **Final Saga: 200,000 *Techniques: Full Power Energy Wave, Saiba Explosion, Continous Energy Waves, Double Glow, Triple Glow Overseer of the Universe *Age: Has existed since the early days of the Universe *Power level: Higher than any other being in the Universe *Techniques: Overture to Destruction, 'I Won't Let You!' Grand Kai *Age: Several Thousand years old *Power level: 100,000,000 *Techniques: Universal Vision Esiw *Age: 30 *Power level: **Guardian-level power: 37,000 **True power: 200,000 *Techniques: Dragon Ball Creation *Transformations: Super Namek Shindraco *Age: 5 *Power level: Has power equivalent to his creator *Techniques: Wish Granting, Shadow Tendrils, Dark Cages *Transformations: Shadow Shindraco Olivia *Age: 16 *Power level: **Pre-''Dragon Ball SS'': 600 **Dragon Ball Saga: 4,300 **Final Saga: 40,000 **Post-Final Saga: 42,000 *Techniques: Energy Wave *Transformations: Oozaru Villains Frieza *Age: 230 *Power level: (Note: Frieza is not as old as he is in Dragon Ball Z's Frieza Saga, and is thus not as powerful) **First Form: 375,000 **1% True Form: 1,050,000 **Full Power: 105,000,000 *Techniques: Death Ball, Supernova, Death Beam, Death Cannon, Death Storm, Death Wave *Transformations: First Form, Second Form, Third Form, True Form (1% Power - 100% Power) Frieza is feared throughout the universe as the most powerful entity in existance, and officialy, he is. Frieza is an Arcosian and the leader of the Planet Trade Organization that controls the galaxy. He has a family composed of Corde (his father), Numbi (his mother), Cooler (his older brother), Icer (his eldest brother), Snowflake (his older sister), Kuriza (his son), and Frigia (Kuriza's mother). Both his father and his eldest brother would be more powerful than him if it was not for limitations placed on them. Frieza's signature moves include the Death Beam, Death Ball, and Death Cannon. Frieza's name comes from "Fr'e'''ez'er" - relating to cold temperatures Saiba Army *Members and Power Levels: Saibamen (1,200), Super Saibamen (5,200), Saibabarutes (4,700), Kaiwareman (238), Tennemen (2,200), Jinkoumen (4,400), Hypamen (30,000) Saibas are a species created by the Tuffles and used in the war against the Saiyans, after their destruction a Saiyan scientist managed to recreate them. The Saiba Army are a large force of Saibamen created by Indus to do his personal bidding. Indus later creates his ultimate brand of Saibaman, the Hypamen, in order to help combat the Saiyans. Saiba comes from "Plant" Indus *Age: 26 *Power level: 20 *Inventions: Indus' mech (First Model, Second Model), Mecha Indus, Saibamen, I-Droids One of the last surviving Tuffles, and as he believes, the only Tuffle remaining. Indus is a genius, and though he is not a fighter, he is a capable inventor, going as far as developing a Mech with a power level of 158,000, and then later even more powerful mechs. Indus' name comes from "Sap'''indus" - a family of trees related to the Lychee berry. It also comes from "Indus'try" relating to technology. Frieza Soldiers *Power Levels: 50 (minimum) - 1,300 (maximum) Species who have their planet conquered by Frieza are often drafted into the Planet Trade Organization's army. While Cooler, Cold, Icer, and Snowflake have their own soldiers, they are still referred to by the universal name of "Frieza Soldier". Several Frieza soldiers are mentioned, such a Frieza's scout 'Plum', and Icer's pilot Abaco. Frieza Soldiers all have names relating to fruit. Commander Zenkai *Age: 45 *Power level: **Zenkai Saga: 50,000 **Hell Saga: 130,000 *Techniques: Zengun, Blast ZX, Seeker Blast, Barrage Energy Bullet *Transformations: Oozaru, 'Super Saiyan' (as Zenkai Bot Prime), 'Super Saiyan 2' (as Zenkai Bot Prime) The Saiyan who discovered the empowering Zenkai technique, he was the one who warned Frieza of the Saiyans growing power and told him to exterminate them. Zenkai is the only Saiyan left who is truly loyal to Frieza. He has studied the Zenkai and know of all of it's functions. Zenkai is a fictional word invented for the ''Dragon Ball ''series. In-universe (for ''Dragon Ball SS), a "'''Zenkai" is a type of vegetable that grows on several Planet Trade worlds - including Planet Vegeta. General Milkus *Age: 120 *Power level: 3,500,000 *Techniques: Demonic Aura, Yriad Explosive, Energy Wave Milkus is officialy the most powerful member of the Planet Trade who is not related to Frieza in Planet Trade records. Mikus takes orders from both Frieza and Icer. Milkus' name comes from "Milk" - a dairy product Destructive Unit *Age: 48 (Whipping) 20 (Villi) 27 (Clabber) *Power Levels: **Icer and Milkus Saga: Whipping (400,000) Villi (370,000) Clabber (100,000) **Hell Saga: Clabber (100,000) **Dragon Ball Saga: Whipping (10,600,000) Villi (9,700,000) *Techniques: **Splitter Ball (Villi), Electro Whips (Whipping), Grab and Drag (Whipping), Time Freeze (Clabber) Three member team, led by Milkus. Members are: Whipping, Villi, and Clabber. They are each some of the strongest beings in the galaxy. Villi is the highest ranking, other than Milkus. Villi and Whipping later return as students of Gelato, their power having surpassed even Milkus. Whipping's name comes from "Whipp'ed cream". Villi's name comes from "'Vi'i'li" and "V'an'ill'a". Clabber's name comes from "'Clabber". All come from dairy products. Icer *Age: 280 *Power level: **First Form: 70,000,000 **1% True Form: 157,500,000 **Ultimate Arcosian: 472,500,000,000 *Techniques: Death Cannon, Death Ball, Death Beam, Dirty Fireworks, Kiai, Hypernova, Nova Beam, Straining Power Enchancment, Ultimate Nova Cannon *Transformations: First Form, True Form, 'Full Power', Super Arcosian, Ultimate Arcosian Having the highest official power reading of a newborn being, Icer was immediatly feared by his father Cold. When he became older, Cold and his prime son: Frieza, plotted to stop Icer from becoming the PTO ruler, and engineered a device that would trap Icer in his first form. Icer is still one of the strongest beings in the galaxy, and the third highest ranking in the PTO. Icer's name comes from "Ice" and has a lower case r to associate with "Freeze'r'" and "Coole'r'" - relating to cold temperatures Army of Hell *Power levels: 2 - 27,500,000 The Army of Hell are an assortment of beings who work together in order to enjoy there time in Hell, they generally are composed of the more like minded Hellions and have sub groups, they are led by a Hellord - who is often the most powerful of them. Notable members and soldiers include: Chilled, Toobi, Cabira, Frieza Soldiers, Saiba, Indus, Zenkai, Mutant Nameks, Kashvar, Demons, Bibidi's Majins, Milkus, Clabber, Bibid, and Garlic Sr. Garlic Sr. *Age: 320 (At time of death) *Power level: 6,000,000 *Techniques: Makyo Fire *Transformations: Super Makyan, Majin Garlic Sr. was the ruler of the Makyo race and wanted to become Planet Earth's new Kami for corrupt reasons, after he was declined the position he and an army of Makyans attacked but were defeated by the Nameless Namek and the current Kami, killing him. Garlic then became the Helllord and remained in this position until Icer was killed and took the position, the position is held by Frieza by the time of Dragon Ball Z. Garlic Sr.'s name comes from "Garlic" - a spice Bibidi *Age: 430 (At time of death) *Power level: 4 *Techniques: Majin Mind Control, Magic Teleportation Bibidi was the creator of the Majin species and was the most powerful magician in the universe. Bibidi's name comes from "Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo" - a magical spell Gelato *Age: 450 *Power level: 90,000,000 *Techniques: Gelatus Sphere, Inferno Ballista, Inferno Barrier Gelato was the former right hand man of King Cold, back in his days as Prince Cold. Gelato had the highest recorded power level of any non-Arcosian Planet Trader. A few years after the birth of Icer, Gelato left to Eros and became a hermit. When Villi and Whipping learned off him and trained with him, he came out of retirment to fight the Saiyan Squad. His name comes from "Gelato" - a dairy product Shadolant *Age: 0 (Physically 16) *Power level: 1,000,000 *Techniques: Supernova, Supremacy Cannon, Triple Darkness Cannon *Transformations: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Ape, Haunting Memories form Liuetenant Arhat *Age: 60 *Power Level: 1,000,000 *Techniques: Full Power Energy Sphere Snowflake *Age: 275 *Power level: 7,000,000 *Techniques: Death Beam, Death Rose, Death Thorn *Transformations: True Form, Full Power Minor ;Planet Vegeta *King Vegeta - the king of the Saiyans, mentioned numerous times throughout the series, has a brief appearance during the Saiyan Tournament at the start of the Indus Saga. *Bardock - has a brief mention before Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. ;Planet P2/Olant *Kakarot/Goku - The main protagonist of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Recieves a brief mention when Olant checks Indus' computer. *Tarble - Vegeta Jr.'s younger brother. Recieves a brief mention when Olant checks Indus' computer. *Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz - The only three Saiyans who officially survived the destruction of Vegeta. Where on the list that Olant scanned. *Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Onio - Several other Sayan survivors on Indus' list. *Shorty and Scarface - two Saiyans who serve Raditz, mentioned on the list. ;Otherworld *Oni - Beings who guide the souls of the dead, and generally run Otherworld's facilities. Olant meets one *Souls - Deceased people who are heading to the check-in station *King Yenma - the King of the Oni and judge of the dead *Yardrats - A species from Planet Yardrat, several of them are allowed entry to Heaven in Otherworld and they teach Acress Instant Transmission ;Planet Nin *Olf - A Canie who meets and befriends the Saiyan Squad *"Superior" Felie - the Felie who side with Stris and work as military *Canie and Felie - The species who live on Planet Nin. Canie are dog-like and Felie are Cat-like *King Stris - The leader of the "Superior" Felie, he rules from his military compound SPECIES Saiyans The Saiyans are a barbaric race that came from Planet Saiya, however Saiya was destroyed during the original Super Saiyan's rampage and the Saiyans escaped to Planet Plant using their low-tech spacecraft. The Saiyans warred against the Tuffles and Plants and eventually defeated them on the ight of the full moon, renaming the planet to Vegeta, after their leader. The Saiyans where then employed by the Arcosian's Planet Trade Organization until they were destroyed by Frieza. There are now only a few survivors scattered around the universe. Arcosians The most dominant and ruling species in the entire universe, they own or have destroyed over 826 planets. The ruler of the species is King Cold, though he mostly leaves running the universe and the Arcosians' Planet Trade Organization to his prime son: Frieza. Saiba A species of plant warriors created by the Tuffles to aid them in their war against the Saiyans, after the Tuffle were wiped out, a skilled Saiyan scientist managed to remake the Saibamen and the Saiyans and by extension PTO began using them. Tuffle The species who originally lived on Planet Plant, alongside the Plantians. The Tuffle were very technologically advanced and treated the Saiyans like slaves, leading to a war. The vast majority of the Tuffle were wiped out, leaving very few alive. Space Demons Pretly Great Lizal Bas Majimaker Felie and Canie Snaeed LOCATIONS Planet Vegeta Once known as Planet Plant, it is the former home Planet of the Plantians and Tuffle until they were wiped out by the planet's second inhabitants - the Saiyans, who renamed it Planet Vegeta in honour of their leader. The planet was destroyed by the galactic overlord Frieza after he became worried that a Super Saiyan may arise. Royal Palace The home of King Veget and his family, only the highest ranking Saiyans are allowed here. Coliseum The location where tthe Saiyan tournament is held in the capital city. Capital City The primary city on Planet Vegeta. Frieza's Ship The primary home and mode of transportation of Frieza and his personal invasion forces. It is equipped with everything the Tyrant needs to make it a home away from home/ Planet P2/Planet Olant An artificial planet created by the Tuffles, the Tuffle baby Indus and his family escaped here during the war against the Saiyans. It was later renamed "Planet Olant" by Olant after he defeated Indus and cliamed ownership of the Planet. Forest One of the notable areas on P2. It contains a long river and is home to different animals. Fortress A large fortress built by Indus' family, it acts as a massive laboratory, testing area, and a home. Frieza Planet Locations taken over by Frieza Frieza Planet No. 1 Frieza's favoured planet, it was his first conquer and was made into a massive luxury villa for him. Frieza stops there for holidays, Kuriza and his mother also live here. Frieza Planet No. 562 The Frieza Planet where Zenkai and his forces are stationed. Coliseum The primary Frieza Base on the planet, located in the middle of a desert. Plant Mild/Mild's Black Hole Originally Planet Mild and the home of the Mild people, they were wiped out by Icer and his forces, making it an Icer Planet. During Icer's climactic battle with the Saiyan Squad the planet was destroyed and the explosion was so powerful it created a Black Hole. Otherworld Snake Way Heaven Saiyan Squad's planetoid Purgatory Hell Canyon Bloody Pond Garlic's Castle and Prison Planet Nin Sudni Iaknez Planet Aqua Planet Magmas Planet Eros Planet Terin Category:Daizenshuu